


Happy Birthday, Issy!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are a bit in a hurry for Issy's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Issy!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit late, since you're at the other end of the world, but...happy birthday, hon!!!!
> 
> And no, this is not betaed. Couldn't write a birthday drabble for the bestest beta and have her beta it, could I? ;)

Merlin ran around in panic. „We’ll be late for the party!”

“We’re not even expected, so how can we be late?” Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he checked his looks in the mirror and then pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“I’m not going there with you naked! Put something on!” Merlin jumped on one leg as he tried to get into his shorts.

Arthur turned after he put on a red shirt. “Better?”

“Yup.” Merlin ran back and forth. “Where did we put the present?”

“We do have a present? I thought the timtams on the kitchen counter were the present.”

Merlin stopped and threw Arthur a LOOK. “She’s Australian. Do you really think some timtams were an appropriate present?”

Arthur shrugged and caught the present Merlin found in the closet and tossed at him. “What is it?” He eyed the package and then his eyes widened. “You…you didn’t pack the video tape from that night.” 

Giggling, Merlin found his flip-flops and grabbed his sunglasses. “It’s a book, dufus!”

“A book? How boring!” Arthur grabbed his baseball hat. 

“It’s the Arthurian Legend, so just pretend you know what the adults are talking about.” Merlin put a smooch on the tip of Arthur’s nose.

“Still, boring. Couldn’t we at least have gotten her that cool TV-show about it on DVD?”

Rolling his eyes, Merlin took the car keys off the hook. “Are you coming or what?”

“That would be an option.” Arthur grinned.

“We need to stop by the flower shop.”

An hour later, they were at the house, packed with a bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine and cake in the form of a castle.

“How do I look?”

Merlin put the package, the flowers and the wine on the doorstep and pulled the baseball hat off Arthur’s head and ran his hand through his hair. “Better. Me?”

Arthur put the cake down to straighten the collar of Merlin’s shirt, then pulled him close for a deep kiss. They never noticed that the birthday girl opened the door and just enjoyed the show.


End file.
